The Job
by Judy Flantasy
Summary: This is another FanFiction about "The Bold and the Beautiful"'s Stephanie. In this short story she meets Shirley again, from my first story A Weekend to Last Forever. Lesbian story!


**The Job**

**A Fan fiction written by Judy, started 24th of July, 2009.**

**A story inspired by The Bold and the Beautiful, and Susan Flannery.**

Chapter 1,

L.A.1988

I walked onto the ground of what seemed to be a mansion.

Really surprised, I knocked on the door.

I was supposed to have a job interview so I expected an office building or something similar, not a house.

Just 3 weeks ago I wrote the letter. Applying for the job of PA to Mr. Eric Forrester of Forrester Creations. I was in between jobs and I just took a shot at it.

Only a week later I got a reply, asking me to come over for an interview.

Never rushed into things. Just found a carer for my house, cats and plants while I was in L.A.

And booked a flight to go to L.A..

So now I was here, not expecting anything.....

The door was opened by a maid. She let me in and walked into the big room. I was amazed by the richness and beauty of that big living room on itself.

There was a man standing there. He looked much too young to be mr. Eric Forrester himself.

He looked a bit startled as I came in....He kept looking up to the big staircase that I was standing next to.

But it seems he decided to come up to me first and shook my hand.

"Uhm...I am Shirley...I came for the jobinterview....."

I felt a bit stupid and not really happy about the way this "interview": started off. I was stuttering.

"Eh...ok.....sorry I have to ask my father what's the deal here....I know he is having interviews but not here....".

"Well, I have the letter on me, it said this adress..." I tried to sound calm.

"OK, we'll work it out, don't worry. I will call him now, by the way, I am Ridge Forrester".

Ridge looked really nice to me. Some one I could work with so to speak.

When he walked towards the phone underneath the staircase I heard a noise coming from up the stairs.

I looked up and my heart skipped a beat.

Down came one of the most beautiful women I did ever see....

Of course I knew Stephanie Forrester from the magazines I closely studied for my jobinterview.

She always had seemed a beautiful woman to me, but in real life she looked stunning.

She was wearing a low cut blue dress and her heels were very high but elegant.

I suddenly felt very underdressed even in my best outfit.

She came down the stairs slowly and all I could do was just stare although I didn't want to.

When she was down I looked into her, somewhat depressed looking face. She stretched out her arm and I took her hand. I shook it and introduced myself.

She saw that Ridge was taking care of me so she walked on into the living room and sat down on the sofa. From the corner of my eye I could see she had put her face in her hands.

Ridge walked up to me and said; "Well, there has been a mistake...but my Dad would like to meet you...I am on my way to the office so I will take you to him".

I was glad, I had no idea how this city worked yet, so I needed all the help I could get.

I waited by the door and saw Ridge and Stephanie talk.....they looked serious.

Ridge hugged Stephanie tightly and I could read by his body language he was hesitating on leaving her there.

But he did and she gave me a forced smile from a distance.

We walked up to Ridge's car and chatted while we were driving up to the FC office.

"You know...I don't want to bring you down already....but I think my father already hired some one to be his PA, so I am not sure why he still invited you...and why he wants to see you...".

My courage was sinking.....but maybe I felt a little relief even, I wasn't sure.

When we got there Ridge and I walked into the building, took the elevator to the right floor and walked into the hallway. The floor was already breathing FASHION to me.

People walking around with racks of clothing and everybody looked busy.

I saw a red haired woman siting at a desk in the hallway. When she saw and Ridge and me walk up she smiled; "Well, honey, mr. Forrester is ready for you!" she said with a deep voice and winked at me. I immediately liked her. She looked like a woman with spunk, Eric's secretary....

We walked in the office and Eric was sitting at his desk.

He looked like the most sophisticated man ever to me.

I was in awe...I was just overwhelmed by all the first impressions I guess..

"Welcome to Forrester Creations, Shirley!" and he shook my hand in a very warming manor.

"Dad....I told her about Sally...." Ridge said softly...

"Oh I see, well no worries, Shirley.... As you might have noticed the position of PA has been taken by Sally, the woman you saw in the hallway".

I could only smile..."Well, she looks like a capable person" I answered with a smile on my face.

I knew there's was more to this. Why else would he have let me come all the way from Europe?

"Well, she is! Thank God!" Eric joked. We all laughed.

"But the reason I still had let you come here is that there's another position we need to fill..

I read your letter, saw your picture and was convinced you might be the one for the job...".

I got more and more curious and Eric could read my face. He smiled again.

"Well, you know...my wife, Stephanie...she needs a PA too, she has been working here too long without one. She needs more time off to do ...other stuff..." Eric explained.

Suddenly my face turned red, I tried to hide it and remained calm....;

"Mrs Forrester...she needs a PA too...? And you think I would be good for that job?"

"Yes, I think you would...Of course you need to meet her, talk to her and make up your mind then...no rush...Well not for us...Can you handle the idea?" Eric giggled a bit.

He must have been noticing my confusion.

"Well, I am here, let's give it a shot then" I said gaining my confidence back a bit.

"OK! Good! I will have some one show you the office and everything and when she gets in I'll send some one to get you up here again so you can meet her and talk to her".

I sat down, had a cup of coffee and Sally came in. She was the one who would take me on the tour and I walked off with her.

When we came back from the grand tour, Sally showed me the door to Stephanie's office.

In the meantime I remembered me meeting her briefly at their house. She had been looking depressed and I wondered if she would be even here and in what state.....would this be good timing to have the jobinterview of my lifetime?

Chapter 2

Sally opened her door and introduced me. I walked in and saw the big chair behind the desk turn around.

My heart stopped again, just couldn't help it.

Stephanie looked at me and smiled. It seemed a polite smile....

Sally walked off and now I was all alone with this gorgeous woman. My face turned a bit red...But I maintained my calm. There was an awkward moment, we started talking to each other at exactly the same time. But it turned out very funny and we both laughed.

Stephanie asked me to sit down and I did. She poured me a glass of water and started to ask questions.

I started talking like there was no tomorrow. Told her all about my work in England.

My work experiences...my life...

Gladly Stephanie looked sort of interested.

When I was finished talking about my work there was a silence.

Stephanie started talking about her work and that she wasn't used to have a assistent, that she was a independent woman and that she would need to get used to have someone new around her.

I told her that I could completely understand that. And it was not a lie, I had been working for myself pretty much all my life, having my own business most of the time.

It seemed we were getting along...I felt Stephanie loosen up somehow. And I did too.

We talked away for almost an hour. Then Eric came in. He had a smile on his face.

But I felt Stephanie stiffening up when he came in. I tried to ignore it.

Eric asked me to wait in the hallway. Only after 5 minutes he asked me back in and shook my hand.

"Congratulations!" he said.

I looked at Stephanie, she gave me the biggest smile. It lit up the room.

I felt very excited. I would be working in L.A. for Mrs. Stephanie Forrester!

All kinds of thoughts were running through my mind.

I had to sit down and take it all in. Eric left and Stephanie looked at me, still smiling.

I was lost in my thoughts and she asked; "Are you allright?"

I laughed; "Yes, sorry...I am a bit overwhelmed....".

"I can really imagine...".

I sunk deeper in the chair...looking at her beautiful face, I felt very weird..

Stephanie asked me where I was staying. I told her that I was staying in a hotel in the Beverly Hills area.

She asked me if I would like to move to their guesthouse for the period I would be here.

I couldn't have been more happier. Stephanie told me that the guesthouse was on their premises and that I could have acces to the phone to make all the arrangements from there.

I gladly accepted the offer.

Stephanie called her driver on the phone. He would take me to my hotel. I would get my stuff from there and move into the guesthouse.

Stephanie would stay at the office. When the call came that the driver was waiting for me downstairs I walked up to her and shook her hand again, thanking her for everything.

Somehow I held on to her hand pretty long, longer than intended.

Stephanie looked into my eyes and my heart melted. "I think we'll get along just fine" she said and it felt like she didn't let go of my hand fast either.

When we finally did I went downstairs.

It felt like I was floating on air, many emotions went through my mind and body.

I tried to concentrate and got into the car.

Stephanie's driver turned out be a very friendly guy and even gave me a sightseeing tour of the parts of LA we were driving through.

When we got to the guesthouse, I opened the door with the key Stephanie had given me.

I stood there alone in the little, cosy house. I put down my suitcase and took a look around.

It had a very nice living room, with a fireplace even. The bedroom was lovely too, with a big bed and all the things one could ask for. The kitchen and bathroom were small but just perfect.

I felt at home, right away.

I searched for the phone and started to call my best friend in London.

He picked up the phone and I started talking like a waterfall. He had to stop me and asked me to calm down. We both laughed.

I told about the plan; I would stay here for a week and then come back to London.

I needed to arrange my move and besides that; throw the biggest party for my friends.

When we talked it all through I sat down on the big bed and felt a bit lost.

This was a turning point in my life, no doubt about it.

I tried to shake the confusion in my mind off me and I laid down on the bed. I was so tired all of a sudden and the jetlag kicked in.

I somehow managed to get into a deep sleep. Suddenly I shook awake.

There was a knock on the door. I rushed towards the door but in the meantime tried to find a mirror.

I imagined I must look like hell, especially my hair. I called; "I'm coming!" and I rushed into the bathroom.

Luckily I still looked presentable and opened the door. Stephanie was standing there with a big smile on her face. I just now noticed it was dark outside already.

"Uhm, what time is it?" I asked, sounding confused and really out of it.

Stephanie laughed out loud at the site of me. "I guess the jetlag hitted you?" she laughed again.

Glad I could make her smile I answered: "Yes, I guess it did".

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked in a way I couldn't resist her.

"Yes...." I sighed. I suddenly felt how hungry I was.

"Well come along then". We walked up to the main house and I sat down on the big sofa, still a bit wobbly from sleep.

Stephanie asked me to come to the kitchen, so we could eat there.

"We never use the big table, only when we have parties, I really like eating in the kitchen, much more comfy."

I now noticed she had changed her clothes in black pants and a pink blouse. Somehow she seemed more relaxed and I loosened up more too.

I ate like a horse, trying not to look hungry. While I ate Stephanie looked at me, smiling; "I like people who enjoy good food" she grinned. I sort of felt ashamed, eating the way I did. But Stephanie seemed to enjoy it too and we ate in silence.

When we continued eating I saw Stephanie's thoughts wander off.

I took that opportunity to look at her face without shame. I found myself staring at her...Her blonde soft hair, her deep blue eyes and her lips...to die for.....While I was still watching her I got a strange feeling in my stomach....Actually it was a very well known feeling and I tried to put it away somewhere as soon as possible.

I just had to break the silence before my emotions would get the upper hand.

"Uhm, where's mr. Forrester? Isn't he joining us?" I asked boldly.

Shaken out of her thoughts Stephanie looked at me and said; "Well, he doesn't live here, for the time being....". Her face turned sad. "I might as well tell you, we have marriage problems...".

"Ok, I see....." I felt really bad for her. I could see from her face she was very unhappy.

All I wanted to do at that moment was to wrap my arms around her and give her a big hug, but I couldn't. We had known each other for a couple of hours and we were supposed to have a business relationship. Event though Stephanie had invited me into her house, into her kitchen and just spilled out what was so badly bothering her.

It was all very confusing especially mixed with the feelings I felt inside for her.

"You know, Shirley, since we are going to be working very closely together we might as well get personal. I am very good at hiding my emotions but this time.....Eric is hurting me, I can't deny and hide the fact, especially not to someone I will talk to and see all day".

I gave her a reassuring smile. I wasn't one to easily hide my feelings so we might as well not try it. I told her this and she giggled; "Good, to know!". She smiled straight into my face and my heart melted..I didn't want to feel it, but I did.

I suddenly felt like spilling my heart and said: "You know, if there's anything I can do, besides work..just let me know, I am a good listener". Stephanie looked at me serious.

"Ok, I will" she sighed. I tapped on her arm with my hand, it felt very stupid but somehow the only thing I could afford doing now.

We ate some more and Stephanie opened a bottle of wine. I decided to go very easy on the wine since I was still affected by the jetlag.

While she poured her glass, I saw her hand was trembling.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"Yes, I am fine, it's just my anger, thinking of Eric. I am sorry to bother you with it"

"Well we just agreed on something, so spill it out, if you want to!" I said pretty loud.

"Well...we have been married for 30 years this year...and somehow a woman from his past finds him and BAM, off he goes!! I really wonder where he gets the nerve from!"

Stephanie sounded really angry now and banged her fist on the table.

I was startled with the explosion coming out of her so suddenly. I stayed calm and let her spill.

I saw another face of her now but I could very well imagine it all. It sounded like a filthy stunt he had pulled on her.

Stephanie went silent again and had both her fists on the table now, looking down on them.

"Oh my God....I shouldn't lose it...but I feel like I am close to it...I am sorry....Somehow I feel no shame talking to you..probably because you don't know us and our situation...".

"It's ok...it's good to talk to some one who isn't biased"....I placed my hand on one of her fists and tried to calm the tension in her hand. It worked. I could feel her muscles loosen up.

She let out a big sigh and looked at me. "Thank you, Shirley. Somehow I am so glad you're here, that you came today. The one and only time Eric really had good timing!".

It sound so sarcastic that it was funny and we both laughed.

While all this was happening I felt the cramping in my stomach.....not from sickness....

Somehow this was a woman to my heart; spicy, kind, bold, beautiful...a whole package of loveliness and challenges I could work with.

Another challenge was trying to control myself. I felt my feelings for her grow and grow. This was one hell of a beautiful woman, I could easily fall for, If I hadn't already.....

Chapter 3

After dinner we moved ourselves to the living room. Somehow I got totally over my tiredness and Stephanie was pretty busy pouring wine in her, we couldn't go to bed...either of us.

"I think I am drinking to much" Stephanie said while we sat down.

"Well, you might be, but in this case I don't think it's bad. You are at your own home, you don't have to drive anywhere, you could just pass out on this couch!"

Stephanie laughed; "True, true! what wisdom you have!" she joked.

"So, are you in a relationship?" Stephanie asked me suddenly..

"Well, I was...but I broke up a couple of months ago...with....... her...." I answered.

Stephanie turned her face straight to mine. I could see all kinds of emotions on that face; surprise, interest, curiousness, excitement.. even.. maybe...

"So, you're...gay?" she asked carefully, like it was the most delicate subject in the world.

"Yes, I am...most of the time" I laughed at myself.

"OK, I see....how......interesting..." Stephanie said softly.

"Well, to me it's pretty normal now, I used to have a bit of trouble with it when I was younger, but now it's like eating cake and just enjoying it".

Stephanie laughed out loud; "You're funny!" she complimented.

Somehow I felt very relieved, telling her about my preferences for women. I just wanted her to know and it went down very well on her I felt. Probably the wine was helping.

" So what was she like, your girlfriend....?" Stephanie asked while she turned her whole body towards me, like she was opening up more somehow.

"Well....look wise she was very feminine....that's what I prefer...feminine women. I don't fall for the butch type"

"OK, I see....but you're very feminine yourself...does that happen more often...?"

Now I knew Stephanie had some stuff to learn about love between women.

"Yes, that happens, the girl-boy concept in equal sex relationships is long gone". I explained.

"Ok, good.....because I don't like women who look like guys either".

The face Stephanie made while saying this made me laugh.

"You have to forgive me Shirley, but I know very little about the subject". Stephanie said, like she was almost in shame.

"I forgive you" I looked at her and winked.

While I poured another glass I was thinking about the day and how it turned out.

Here I was sitting with my new "boss" talking women on women love and pouring down drinks. I couldn't have even asked for a better outcome I guessed.

The next morning I woke up pretty late. I rushed into the shower and put on one of my pantsuits to get to work. I had a slight headache from the wine. And I was wondering how Stephanie was doing since she had a lot to drink and I left her pretty tipsy.

First I checked the main house. Wanted to see if Stephanie would be there.

Maria the maid opened the door: "No, Mrs Forrester went to the office, already...".

I was amazed and got into the company car I had waiting for me.

When I got to Stephanie's office my jaw dropped.

Stephanie was just sitting there, working, looking as stunning and fresh as ever.

"I walked in and started stuttering a bit. "uhm, uhm, I am sorry I am pretty late".

I guess the wine and the jetlag are weighing on me, heavily!".

Stephanie laughed. "No problem, I hadn't been expecting you for some time actually, good you're here!". Stephanie showed me my desk and turned on my computer.

While I sat down she bended over me to show me how it worked. I felt that cramping sensation again with er so close to me.

I looked up to her face and asked; "You're ok?"

"Yes, I am" she smiled slightly;

"Did I mention I love your british accent, by the way?"

I giggled; "thank you, maám" I said in a very American accent. Stephanie laughed.

I went on checking the computer, seeing what was there and what programs were used. It turned out to be quite a study and Stephanie continued working on her desk.

Lunchtime arrived but I got totally lost in my computer.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder; " Let's have lunch, Shirley".

We took the elevator to another floor and walked into the Forrester canteen. But it looked more like a cosy restaurant. I loved it immediately.

The people who were already there looked at us, checked us and especially me out all over. Word had gotten around that Stephanie had a PA now and people looked at us with big curiosity.

"We will have a proper introduction of you when you get back from England, so for now let's just sit and eat." Stephanie said to me while we were taking out our food from the counters.

I felt relieved. Somehow couldn't handle an official thing right now. I was still adjusting to my new job and to ...her.

Chapter 4

We had a very nice day at the office and towards the end of the working day we both went our separate ways. Stephanie would have Sally over for dinner and I would go home and make more calls to organise the necessary stuff over in London.

It had gotten pretty late when I got home after I did some shopping. I ate a salad and made a couple of phone calls.

Just when I was about to get undressed to take a shower there was a pretty hard knock o the door; "Shirley, you in there??"

I heard it was Sally. I rushed to the door. When I opened it and looked at Sally's face I could see there was something wrong.

"He Sally, what's going on?"

Sally looked serious; "Well, we had dinner and Stephanie talked about everything that is going on with her and Eric and she sort of lost it...she got all depressed and she's all in tears now, she just won't stop crying....I am worried and she also asked for ...you".

"For me?..oh ok, then I will walk with you there" I hesitated no moment and pulled the door behind me.

As I entered the living room I saw Stephanie sitting on the couch. There was noting left of the woman I had seen during the day. This was a little heap of misery sitting on that couch.

I sat beside her. And Sally sat on the other side of her.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry... I don't want to bother you with this...I think I am breaking down". Stephanie cried wholeheartedly. Her face buried in her hands.

" It's ok, it's ok, dear" Sally said and gave her a hug.

"Uhm...Shirley, do you think you can handle this? I really need to get home.." Sally asked me.

"I think I can" and gave her a reassuring smile.

Sally got up with a worried face; "Please call me if you need me, ok?"

"Yes, Sally I will, don't worry".

Sally left and I held Stephanie in my arms. Just letting her cry and talk.

Holding her so close to me, smelling her hair, smelling her parfume....it drove me wild inside but I tried to focus on the more serious matter here, although I had a hard time.

"Oh my God, Shirley, I really don't know myself like this....I had another talk with Eric today, well an argument more or less. I am about to give up all hope on us....".

She started to sob again and I hugged her tightly, letting her burry her face in my hair.

There's wasn't much I could say expect reassuring her it would and could get alright again.

When she was done crying she dried her face and looked at me. I got all weak and I tried to hide it, hoping she wouldn't notice something. Looking into her face all I wanted to do was kiss her.

"Thank you, I needed this...just letting it all out, I guess. I feel better".

"Well good!" I smiled at her, best I knew how, although feelings of desire were killing me inside. She was at her most vunerable now and it was so appealing to me somehow.

Actually I wanted to shout out: " You don't need Eric anymore, you've got me now!". But I witheld myself...still afraid to totally open up to her. It would be too unproffesional and too soon.

"Oh Shyte!" I called out suddenly.

"What's going on?" Stephanie looked up surprised at my sudden call.

"Well....I pulled the door closed behind me but I forgot to take the key!".

Stephanie's sad face now turned into a laughing one. She laughed so hard, she almost couldn't stop. "What kind of a word is that; SHYTE?" she asked still laughing her brains out.

"Oh, haha, well that's a British word.....I guess you can imagine what it means?"

"Oh yes, I can"....Stephanie was still laughing.

I was so happy I made her laugh I hugged her again tightly and I felt her holding on to me...like she didn't want to let go fast.

"What should we do now?? is there another key?" I asked her while we were still in our hug.

Stephanie let go of me and thought aloud; "Yes there is, but Eric has it.....We both are carrying a key to the geusthouse and I gave you mine unfortunatly".

"Oh....." I answered, not sure what to think now.

"Well, tonight you stay here, I really don't feel like talking to Eric now and it is pretty late too by the way".

Chapter 5

We had a couple of drinks and suddenly Stephanie said; "Yes! Tomorrow it's Saturday! We don't have to go into the office!" She sounded really happy. I was a bit startled,

I had lost all track of time and date. "Ok....so work from home then?" I asked her.

"Well, how about no work at all!" Stephanie giggled.

"I think I could live with that" I said smiling.

Now knowing that we didn't have to get up early we started talking and drinking the night away.

Stephanie was still sitting beside me, closely. I felt her every move and it was killing me inside. I felt the need to touch her, put my arm around her neck...But I couldn't...

I felt the wine sink into me and Stephanie was loosing up too again.

It was the best feeling. Just getting to know her. Somehow it felt like a good base for our future. But I wished I could turn off some of the feelings I was experiencing.

Stephanie was very interested in my London lifestyle and asked me all sort of questions about it. I felt she needed the distraction from her own misery and hung onto my lips.

Stephanie got up and dimmed the lights and put a cd on.

I looked at her walking around the room...I couldn't keep my eyes of her.

While she put in the cd she turned around and looked at me, gave me a smile.

I wasn't sure what that smile ment but I could read something in her eyes...or was I imagining it?

The atmosphere turned a bit too romantic in my opinion but I could only enjoy it.

I heard Julie Andrews sing in the background.....I listened...I was surprised. Julie had been of my favorite stars of all time and Stephanie had put on one of her cd's...

Stephanie sat down besides me again, even closer...or was I really starting getting tipsy and imagining even more....?

She took off her shoes and curled her legs up the couch.

Suddenly I got the courage and placed my arm on the couch behind Stephanie, slightly touching her, letting her know it was there. It got silent..

Stephanie placed her hand on my leg, I was shocked.....

I saw Stephanie had a hard time looking at me...she didn't ...just yet. She looked at the floor.

I stared into the air and my body stiffened up. This was too much to bare.

Slowely I placed my hand on hers....It was a shot I had to take, otherwise I would have regretted it all my life. I didn't want to take that risk, not ever.

She didn't pull away her hand, telling me she was OK with it.

My other hand slowely curled around her neck. We just sat there like that, listening to Julie's heavenly voice for a while.

I saw from the corner of my eye that Stephanie was now looking at me.

I grabbed all courage together and looked her straight in the face. I think my eyes spoke for themselves. I was in pure heaven. Her look was one of confusion.

She just looked helpless. I could imagine it very well; she was in a bad relationhip, just had a breakdown. I wasn't making any illusions. She probably needed some TLC and I was there, at the right time and the right place, going nowhere.

And the fact she knew how I felt about women made her probably more relaxed about it.

She put her head on my shoulder and we just sat there, for hours, it seemed. I closed my eyes and almost fell asleep, that's how relaxed I was....Like it was ment to be, like I came home.....

When I came back to reality a bit I still felt Stephanie's head on my shoulder and

her whole body was relaxed and sunk onto mine. I felt she wasn't sleeping but she was very relaxed. I also saw we had been drinking 2 bottles of wine between the 2 of us.

I moved up straight a bit and took her face in my left hand. I turned her face towards me, wondering how it would look. She gave me a smile and looked into my eyes. Then her eyes looked at my lips....

A sting went through my body and I bended my face towards hers...still not sure if I was doing the right thing.

I softly just placed my lips on hers and waited on some sort of reaction.

First she backed away a bit, hesitated, then she looked at my lips again.

A shiver went through my body while I looked at her with desire burning through my eyes. Then she moved and kissed me back, softly on my lips. Her lips just touched my lower lip. It was the old-fashioned kiss I could expect from her.

An indescribable feeling went through my body. I was kissed by the most beautiful woman I had met in ages. I didn't really know how to behave. I tried to stay calm.

When the kiss finished she placed her head on my shoulders again and I could feel her sigh, deeply.

We just kept sitting like that....all night.

At a certain point I could see it turn light outside again. I really needed to go to the bathroom so I got up.

I searched for the bathroom and try to get a bit freshened up. I felt dizzy from the alcohol and the experiences I had gone through that night.

When I came back Stephanie was gone. I sat down and waited. She came back with a tray full of breakfast. I couldn't have asked for something better.

We ate like there was no stopping us to get the needed energy.

Chapter 6

After breakfast we went outside to the pool and fast fell asleep on the big chairs.

I woke up from the bright sun shining in my face.

Stephanie was sitting up straight looking at me.

I gave her a smile. She started talking;

"uhm...I feel strange... what happened last night?......."

"Well If I remember correctly we uhm...kissed each other..." I answered.

"Yes, we did....and I am not sure how I feel about it..I mean..I really liked it but I am confused, you know...".

"Yes, I know, don't worry. I am not having any illussions. You are in a very confused state of mind, I can imagine...besides that; you're my boss for Gods Sake!"

With saying that I got Stephanie smiling again luckily.

"Well....you know I really think you're a great woman but I, I....."

"Stephanie, never mind...we'll work it out. I just hope we can be friends and be open to each other". I said this but felt something else inside.....I really liked this woman, if I didn't love her already....

We got up and Stephanie called Eric on the phone. He was about to come by with the spare keys to open up my guesthouse.

It didn't take him long and I left them to it.

I went to my little cottage and took a long cold shower. I really needed it to freshen up my mind. All sorts of thoughts were running through my head. Actually I was so lucky with all the developments but on the other hand I felt a bit sad. I just realised that it would never work with Stephanie. She was my boss, older then me and straight.....

I got out of the shower trying not to get depressed.

I worked a bit on my computer and after a while the phone rang.

It was Stephanie....my heart sank in my shoes. I was afraid she might have regretted "us" or that she might have made up with Eric...

"How about dinner?" she asked in the softest voice. I was about to hit the roof.

"Sure" I answered. "I will be there in 10 minutes, ok? "

"Ok, see you...dear". She answered.

I changed into something nice and made myself look presentable.

In the meantime I tried to keep my mind together and not go wild by my own thoughts.

I arrived at the mansion and Stephanie was already in the kitchen sitting down at the table. She looked rested and I could sense she was feeling better.

"Are you doing ok?" I asked her, remembering she met with Eric earlier.

"Yes, I am fine, we had a nice talk. I told Eric all about you...". She said smiling.

"And it gave him a very positive feeling and he felt satisfied with his choice for you. Just like me". She looked at me with a twinkle in her eye.

"I am glad..." I sighed with relief. I felt relaxed now.

I sat down and we had a lovely dinner. We didn't talk much but it felt good.

After dinner we moved to the living room again and sat down.

I was about to explode and had to talk to her about last night; "So how do you feel now about last night, do you feel regret....?" I asked her with hesitation.

"No, never regret!...never...." was all she said at that moment. She looked at me and smiled, but it was with a serious undertone.

I didn't know what to make of it....Now I was the one confused. I didn't know how many emotions were running through her mind and through her look. I didn't know which one was the most important.

She smiled more as she looked at my face in state of confusion.

"You know....I've come in a phase in my life I am not sure what I am doing or what I am doing.....but I don't really care. I want to experience it".

I think my jaw dropped and I must have looked pretty stupid with my mouth open.

"You know, Shirley...I have been thinking about you all afternoon".

I sunk into the couch and looked at the floor, my head red as a tomato.

She sat closer to me and placed her hand on my knee again.

I was as close to heaven as I had ever felt.

I started caressing her hand and placed my head on her shoulder like she did on mine last night. Now she wrapped her arm around me and we sat there again like there was no tomorrow.

Slowly she turned her head towards mine and our lips touched.

A shiver went through my body and I could feel her body reaction simultaneously.

She turned more towards me and our next kiss lasted longer.

I opened my mouth a bit and felt her breath caressing my lips. Our kiss turned deeper, more intense and I could feel her tongue caress my lips and lightly touch my tongue.

I took her face in my hands and our kiss grew deeper. Her tongue tangled around mine and I felt her body shiver. When the kiss stopped I looked at her.

"God, that is nice" she said, sighing. Now I smiled and kissed her again.

"Nice to please you ma'am" I said and she laughed.

We sunk into the couch again and sat there entwined.

Chapter 7

Stephanie got a bottle of champagne and dimmed the lights.

She turned on the television and we watched an old movie. We enjoyed it while

we sipped the champagne and held hands. When the movie was over Stephanie took my hand and we walked up to the front door. I was wondering what her plan was.

"She might just kick me out now", I thought to myself.

But she didn't. On our way she grabbed her purse and handed me mine. I soon figured out we were on our way to the guesthouse. I got a bit anxious, afraid I might have left in a bit of a mess.

But when we got to the door Stephanie had no eyes for the mess, if there was any.

She led me straight to the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"I don't want to be in that big house....to many memories, you understand?"

I nodded and sat down beside her. Stephanie started kissing me gently again and soon our kisses grew already deeper. Now I knew she was ready for more I took the upper hand.

"Show me what to do..."Stephanie whispered in a hoarse voice which turned me on completely.

I kissed her some more and caressed her neckline, her face, her cleavage...

I felt Stephanie shivering under my hands.

Suddenly I woke up a bit and asked her; "Are you sure you want this.....no regrets?"

"Never....".

I continued to stroke her hair and started to unbutton her blouse. When I saw the first glimpse of her cleavage my breath got stuck in my throat.

Stephanie looked like a little girl, not sure what to do. I gave her a reassuring smile and slowly let her blouse glide of her shoulders.

She helped me take the blouse off and I kissed her on her cleavage. I felt her body respond again and I knew I was on the right track.

She placed her hands on my pelvis and lifted up my shirt. I gladly helped her take it off.

Now she kissed me again and we laid down on the bed. I was on my side while she was on her back. I kissed her and caressed her cleavage, slowly teasing her with my fingers, playing with her bra straps.

My hands wandered off to her belly and I could feel her shake a bit when I touched the sides of her belly. I took off my pants as I wanted to feel her soft body more...and more.

I climbed on top of her and kissed her more aggressively to which she responded in the same way. She grabbed my sides and held on them firmly.

I opened her skirt and took it off. I looked in her eyes and they spoke "desire" to me.

Now we were only in our underwear and could feel the heat of each others bodies.

I didn't feel like this in a long time and my head was somewhere in the sky.

I kissed her and kissed my way down her body. In the meantime I undid her bra and kissed her breasts.

Slowly I felt her breasts respond and her nipples harden. She sighed and grabbed my body even harder.

"Please, go on...." she sighed and I saw a little smile on her face.

I bended over and my hair fell in her face. I had trouble finding her mouth and we both giggled.

I got my hair in a bundle and kissed her. Then worked my way down to her breasts again. I felt her body arch. I didn't look at her face anymore. It might have gotten me too excited and maybe make me explode already.

Now I felt Stephanie's hands touching my belly and slowly reaching out for my bra. I let her undo it and bended over. My breasts touched hers and it felt like heaven. My nipples were hard already. She started to caress them like she really knew what she was doing. Event though I was very excited she really surprised me.

"Are you sure, you never done this" I asked her, smiling....

"I am so sure..." she sighed. "Now shut up and please go on...."

I giggled.

We went on with our love making. I loved the touch of her hands on my body. And her flesh felt like butter, that's how soft it was. I could have kissed all of it and I made an attempt. Her responses were telling me she liked it and she caressed my body like it was porcelain. It drove me wild. She was teasing me. It was about time I showed her how it was really done.

Chapter 8

I slowly made my way with my tongue towards her belly while I kept caressing her nipples with my fingertips. I wanted to tease her too till she would scream out for more.

When I got my tongue close to her pelvis and felt her body arch again I stopped and made my way up to her breasts again. I started licking and sucking her nipples. I heard her moan but I just went on. She put her arms around me telling me to suck them harder.

I buried my head in between her breasts and slowly made my way down again, licking her belly and going down to the edge of her panties. This was the moment to pull her panties down. Somehow I hesitated, getting to that intimate moment. But when I looked up to her face which was covered in pure pleasure I took a shot and slowly pulled them down from her legs.

Stephanie moaned and I couldn't help but sigh deeply. I now saw her in her full glory and I was floating on air.

I sat up straight and turned on my side, lying beside her. First I looked at her glorious body for some moments. Then I started caressing her between her legs. She pulled them up and spread them a bit.

"God, I feel helpless....but I love it.." she sighed.

I didn't say a word and caressed the inside of her legs. She shivered again and folded her arms over her face. I worked my fingers towards her centre, caressing her flesh.

Stephanie's lower body cramped already . "Oh God....go on! Go on!"

My fingers massaged her flesh and I felt it got more wet then I could have imagined.

She spread her legs even more and let me enter her centre with my fingertip.

"Come here, please come on top of me" she cried out.

So I did and continued my magic while we kissed. It was the most erotic kiss and I felt her desire and her wanting me to make her come.

My finger slided inside her and her body arched heavily. Her face was covered with torment of pure pleasure.

"Come here, please" she asked again.

I laid my body on her and she wrapped her arms around me. I tried to continue what I was doing which had gotten pretty difficult in this position. So I kissed her and let it go.

"Want a bit more, ma'am or are you satisfied already?"

"No, go on, I need more, please!". She sounded almost begging which was very endearing and made me love her even more.

I placed my body lower and kissed her inner thighs.

"Oh dear, are you going to do what I think...what I want you to do" Stephanie asked in her hoarse voice.

"Sure dear, what did you think, I could leave you like this and go off to sleep?"

I started licking her inner legs and worked my way to her wet centre. I tasted her and it got me wild, I almost exploded now myself. But I did my best pleasing her in the most beautiful way.

Stephanie was on the verge of exploding now and she almost shouted: "Dear GOD!"

Her body arched heavily and started shaking but I didn't stop the licking yet. My tongue tip almost entered her and then she came. I held on to her legs and watched her fold her arms over her face again like she was ashamed of herself. When she was calming down a bit I took her hands and kissed her. She smiled but tears were also in her eyes.

"Are you ok? "I asked her.

"Yes, I am" she answered.

"And let me tell you, I don't think you need to worry about the 2 month trial period.

You've got the job!"

The End


End file.
